Looking up
by WynterRae
Summary: Draco wasn't execting to be saved, but he was. But only he would be saved by a broken hero.
1. Chapter 1

Draco's POV~

It was raining the night he found me; Curled up, broken, and bleeding in the Perfect's bathroom. My so called "friends" had left me in the corner, laughing as they shut the door.

"Malfoy?" He called, kneeling down beside me.

I couldn't find the strength to respond.

"What happened to you?" He whispered.

Still I lay there, not moving, just watching him.

"May I heal you?"

I gave him a simple nod, which sent a wave of pain through me. As he muttered strong healing spells I could feel the warmth wash over me.

Finally he finished and laid a gentle hand on my cheek. With the last ounce of strength I had, I looked into his bright green eyes and smiled.

"Thank you…Harry."

With that I faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV~<p>

I watched him sleep, even when in pain he was gorgeous. Tenderly I stroked his hair, brushing the loose strands back. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Seeing me he jumped a little and looked around.

"Where am I?" His voice still hoarse.

"In my room."

His eyes jerked to mine.

"W-why?"

I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"I know who did that to you; figured the Slytherin dorms weren't safe and didn't want to leave you in the bathroom."

He watched me warily, his steely blue-gray eyes glued to mine.

"W-why are you h-helping m-me?" His stuttering was becoming more evident.

"Draco… you know why I am helping you."

His eyes widened his fear evident. Too quickly he covered it up with a smirk.

"Have a crush on me, do you?" His voice still shaking slightly.

"No." I answered truthfully.

His face furrowed in confusion.

"I do not have a school yard crush on you, Draco. I've been in love with you for a while now."

Suddenly he was out of the bed and on the floor. He had tried to bolt from the room, but his body was too weak. I went around the bed to help him up.

"Don't touch me!" He screeched.

I flinched at the fear in his voice. He struggled to get up and ended up falling onto the bed, haphazardly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and turned to leave.

His timid voice filled my ears, "W-why me?"

I didn't turn back.

"Love needs no reason…"

"Don't give me that! Why me?" Anger seeping into his voice.

This time I turn back.

"Then I can't answer you."

Draco watched me then lay back on my bed. When his breathing steadied I realized he had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

I could tell I was dreaming from the start, the empty house with not a sound echoing through it was a dead give-a-way. Usually you would hear doors slamming and my parents yelling at each other.

Shifting I felt no pain and saw no more bruises. Quickly I sat up and stood, fully prepared to fall.

"Draco, love; could you bring me the soap?" A familiar voice called.

I could hear the water running now, along with an occasion al splash.

Uncertain, I hesitated beside the soap bottle. "Midnight Pomegranate" it said, but I was still confused. Quietly I picked up the bottle and opened the bathroom door.

When the door opened I was hit with a face full of steam.

"Over here, love."

A light tan hand reached between the glass and opened the sliding doors. I stopped and waited for the steam to clear. As it fanned out I started to recognize the shape.

Bright green eyes met mine and he smiled.

"Draco…" He purred, "It's not nice to stare."

Coming forward he grabbed the soap and kissed me gently. The spark that went through me made me shiver despite the warm, damp air. Backing away, he smiled, and took my hand. I was dragged under the hot jets, boxers and all. Harry pushed me against the wall and kissed me again, making me shiver and moan under his touch.

I felt his hand trail up my thigh and gently tugged at my waist band, eagerly I helped him by pushing them down gently. He broke the kiss to grasp my rock-hard shaft; I bucked into him and moaned.

"Gorgeous." He murmured into my neck.

I gasped as he bit into my neck, the simple action sent shivers down my body. I could feel him grin into my neck.

"Draco…" He purred.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV~<p>

Watching him moan and gasp in his sleep almost took me over the edge. I watched as he shivered and panted. It had been 2 hours since this had begun. I was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to wake. Suddenly his eyes flew open and his back arched.

His scream ran throughout my body and landed at the tip of my pulsing erection. Luckily I was covered my loose Tripp pants. His eyes met mine and I could see the lust was still there.

"Why are you watching me, Harry?" His hoarse voice sent shivers down my back.

I smirked, "You talked."

His eyes widened in fear, "Wh-what did I say?"

"Oh, it wasn't words so much, it was more of…sounds."

This time Draco smirked at me and trailed his eyes down to my lap.

"Looks like you enjoyed it."

I glanced down and saw my pants had…deflated in a way. My problem was painfully obvious now.

Not missing a beat I smiled at him, "Want to help me with it?"

His eyes sparkled, making me curious as to what he dreamed about.

"You wish."

I got up and walked over to my bed. Draco's eyes widened as I kneeled on the bed and got close to him.

"I don't think I am the only one." I whispered.

I placed a gentle hand over his growing erection and rubbed, pleased when he arched into my hand. Gently I placed kisses on his neck, trailing down till I reached his collarbone. Gently I sucked and nibbled at the bone, making him moan even louder. Backing away I looked at his lust filled grey eyes and smiled.

"Now you are marked as mine."

As suddenly as it had begun, it was over. Draco was half-way across the room, breathing heavily and the look of pure fear on his face.

"Wh-what happened?" I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

Draco just watched me and fell to the floor. He curled up in a ball and started to shake.

"Draco?"

I could hear his sobs now.

"Just leave me alone." He voice was barely a whisper.

"But-"

"Please go…"

I sighed and went into the bathroom; before I exited the adjoining door I heard a shriek escape his lungs. Knowing he wasn't in any real danger I sighed and sat down on the cold stones.

* * *

><p>Draco's POV~<p>

What did I do? I'd had a crush on Harry since the fourth year, and here he was willing and bold. Still I couldn't control myself. I ran again.

Stubborn, I stood and pulled on pants before going out in hall. Looking down I saw him curled up against the wall; asleep. My breath hitched in my throat and I felt an unfamiliar tug at my belly button. He was…angelic.

Smiling I bent down and gently slipped my arms around him. He stirred slightly and nuzzled my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Taking a deep breath I walked back through the doors and laid him on the bed. He whimpered slightly, and moved restlessly. Gently I laid a hand on his cheek and the whimpering and moving stopped.

I couldn't help but smile, he needed me…in a way. Quickly stripping down to boxers I curled up next to him and wrapped my arms around him. I heard him sigh and nuzzle my neck.

"Mmmmn, g' night Draco." He murmured.

I laughed softly; of course he was awake the whole time. Holding him tighter I finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV~<p>

I woke up to a gentle breath flowing over my neck. I shivered and peaked to see Draco sleeping peacefully, curled up against me. Smiling, I gently stroked his cheek with my thumb. He stirred and rolled over, making me frown and sigh.

Reluctantly I went into the bathroom and gently shut the door. Leaning against it, I sighed again and smiled. Even when sleeping, Draco could make it hard for me to breath.

Turning I turned on the shower and stripped. I shivered as I climbed in the warm water. I could hear Draco tossing in the room and step on the floor. Smiling, I washed; careful not to egg-on how much he had frustrated me.

Stepping out of the shower I grabbed a towel, which was conveniently beside me. Drying my face I turned and saw Draco smirking at me. I jumped and covered myself with the towel.

"Do you even know what knocking is?" I shrieked.

He smiled, "I do, but that doesn't mean I abide by it."

Chuckling I weaved past him and into the room. I spent a few moments riffling through my drawers until I found my uniform.

Coming up behind me he ran his hand down my arm.

"Why are you getting out your uniform?"

I shivered and turned to him, "It is Monday, Draco."

Looking up I saw that he was inches from me. My breath hitched in my throat and I couldn't seem to find my breath. Quickly I covered up how nervous I was and smirked.

"Going to do something?"

Draco watched me for a moment then sighed. As he backed away I tried not to look disappointed. That was the closest he had gotten to me when we were both awake.

"That's what I thought."

Draco gave me a look that said 'Don't even try to pretend' and sat on my bed.

I turned and began to pull on my pants when he finally spoke.

"What do you want me to do?"

Buttoning my pants I turned and dropped the towel.

"What do you mean?" I asked, bending down to get my shirt.

"You asked me if I was going to do something… What do you want me to do?"

I sighed and smiled at him.

"Nothing."

"Something, now tell me."

I slipped the last button into place and grabbed my tie.

"No."

"Why not?"

Draco came over and gently smacked my hands out of the way, seeing the trouble I was having. He smiled and started to tie the knot.

I watched him for a while; until he was satisfied it looked okay. As his eyes traveled from my neck to my face I felt another shiver go down my back.

"Because if you can't figure it out then it isn't worth the price."

"What price?"

"The price of my heart…" I whispered.

He stopped at that, and openly stared at me.

"I won't hurt you, you know."

I gently took his hand from my tie and smiled.

"You already have."

I walked over to my bed and sat down; pulling on my socks and shoes. My heart was hammering in my chest, afraid he would leave, knowing he would.

"I'm sorry."

I heard him whisper before the door shut behind him. I tried not to cry, knowing I would get asked too many questions. Sighing I got up and headed out the other door, eager for food.

* * *

><p>Draco's POV~<p>

He was purposely egging me on! It took all my self control not to slam him against his dresser and snog the bloody hell out of him.

I grumbled at a couple of first years who stared at me.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at?" I sneered

One of the girls giggled while the other pointed to my chest. Looking down I noticed I had forgotten my shirt.

Suddenly a soft cloth was laid over my shoulders. Turning I saw Blaise smirking at me with my tie in his hand.

"Found these in the bathroom."

I cringed and nodded at him as I buttoned up my shirt.

"Since when do you forget your clothes?" He asked when I didn't provide an answer.

"Since you sent your drones to kick my arse."

Blaise's face dropped, "How did you know it was me?"

I scoffed at him, "Your drones aren't very smart. When they left they were laughing about if you would approve of how beat up I was."

His demeanor changed instantly, his face going from soft and sweet; to hard and cruel.

"Maybe next time you will think twice before telling me that 'you would rather chase after someone you love than deal with someone you don't'."

"Blaise… you knew from the start that I didn't love you." I sighed.

Blaise snarled at me. "Just because you told me back then doesn't mean I accept it now."

I looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Blaise… I will not allow you to bully me into staying with you. You can hurt me like you did before, but I am not coming back to you."

The halls had emptied by now and my words bounced off the walls. The pain in his eyes was mixed with anger now. He violently shoved me against the wall and placed his hands on either side of my head.

"Listen to me Draco." Venom seeped into his voice, "I want you, and that means that I get you."

I laughed at him as he took on the Malfoy persona.

"You don't always get what you want _Zabini_." A strong voice sounded behind us.

His eyes widened and he slowly turned his head to look behind him. Straining to see who it was I caught a glimpse of dark unruly hair and Gryffindor robes. Blaise dropped his hands to his sides and turned to face Harry fully.

"Stay out of this Potter. This doesn't involve you!" He hissed.

Quietly I snaked out from behind him and stood beside Harry. Blaise's eyes flicked between us in disbelief.

"So, you've converted to the light side have you Draco?"

I remained silent and looked at the ground. Harry spoke up with venom in his voice.

"Save it Zabini. You are just jealous he doesn't want you anymore."

I tried not to smile, knowing it would set him off.

"Fuck you Potter! Like I care who that _slut_ bloody well wants."

All of the sudden Harry had Blaise pinned to the wall. Harry's forearm was pressed against Blaise's neck, clearly making it hard for him to breath.

"Watch what you say Zabini. One day you might find yourself in deeper shit then you can crawl out of."

Harry let him go and Blaise crashed to the floor, gasping for breath. Turning Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. I had to bounce to keep up with him as he pulled us into an empty classroom. He let go of my hand and started pacing back and forth.

"Harry?" I whispered afraid he was mad.

He stopped and looked at me. Sighing he walked towards where I was leaning against the wall.

"Why was he doing that to you?"

I looked at the floor; it was hard to avoid looking at him since he was directly in front of me.

"I-I don't know."

He placed his hand beneath my chin and made me look at him. As soon as my eyes meet his I found I couldn't breath right.

"Draco, why did you act so scared around me before?"

I looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Blaise and I were together for a year before I broke up with him two weeks ago."

Harry tilted my face up more and looked at me sadly.

"That doesn't explain anything."

His breath flowed over my neck and sent shivers down my spine.

"W-when we were together he said that I-I was his slave. If I misbehaved I got p-punished, and sometimes i-if he got angry over something I would get punished again." I whispered.

Harry frowned at me and his hand fell from my chin. I tried to hide my disappointment but he caught on quick. Smiling he placed his hand on my cheek gently and leaned his forehead against mine.

"So needy." He whispered.

I smirked and leaned against him.

"Maybe, but does that mean you'll tell me what you wanted this morning?"

Harry stiffened slightly and leaned away from me. He watched me carefully for a moment before sighing.

"I wanted this."

With that he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. I gasped at the spark that flowed through me and leaned against him again. I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip and I opened up to allow him in. Our tongues danced together, searching for dominance until I let him completely take over me.

After a minute we reluctantly separated and stood panting for breath.

"…Harry."

He looked at me and smiled nervously.

"W-was…" He trailed off nervously.

I smiled at him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to me. This time, our kiss wasn't slow; instead it was rough and passionate.

Harry moaned and pressed his hips into mine making me shiver. Suddenly I had a flash that it was Blaise not Harry kissing me. I shoved him back violently and shrank into a ball.

"S-sorry." I stuttered.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV~<p>

I had to catch myself on a desk after the force of Draco's shove. I heard him stutter an apology and saw him shirk down into a ball.

"Draco? What happened?"

I kneeled down beside him and tried to comfort him without touching him.

"S-sorry."

"What is it?"

He just shook his head and rocked back against the wall until his head was hitting it. Sighing I placed my hand behind his head to stop the force of it.

"Talk to me." I pleaded.

"Just Leave it alone."

I shook my head and sat down beside him. We fell into a comfortable silence and Draco eventually leaned on me. I gently stroked his soft, blonde hair and sang softly to calm him…

"I've been dreaming for so long,  
>to find a meaning to understand.<br>The secret of life,  
>why am I here to try again?<p>

Will I always, will you always  
>see the truth when it stares you in the face?<br>Will I ever, will I never free myself  
>by breaking these chains?<p>

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
>I'd turn it back, it's my fault.<br>Your destiny is forlorn;  
>have to live till it's undone.<br>I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
>I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way.<p>

I've been living for so long;  
>many seasons have passed me by.<br>I've seen kingdoms through ages  
>rise and fall, I've seen it all.<p>

I've seen the horror; I've seen the wonders  
>happening just in front of my eyes.<br>Will I ever, will I never free myself by making it right?"

Slowly I started to hum the end and slowly stopped. Draco's breathing had evened out and he was no longer shaking.

"You have a beautiful voice." He whispered.

I smiled; "She is so much better than me."

He looked at me in confusion.

"The woman who really sings that song sings so much better than I do. I changed the tone to fit my voice, I could never sing like her."

"What song was that?"

"Jillian By Within Temptation. The woman who sings it is Sharon Janny den Adel."

We fell back into silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"I'm sorry Harry."

I small shiver went down my spine at the use of my name.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I insisted.


	2. Chapter 2

{} Harry notes

[] Draco notes

Draco's Pov~

We eventually had to get up from the floor and go to class, Harry stayed beside me the entire time. In the classes we didn't have together he would still stay by me, explaining to the teacher that he needed to sit in. Most of them just smiled and nodded; anything for the boy wonder. We didn't talk much during, although at one point he did write notes to me.

{_You really should pay attention you know}_

_[I would if you weren't so distracting]_

_{And how am I distracting you? I'm just sitting here}_

_[You're passing me notes]_

_{You're responding}_

_[Way to blame me]_

_{Well it isn't my choice for you to respond.}_

_{Can I ask you something?}_

_[Depends]_

_{Why did you and Zabini break up?}_

_[When we started up he knew that I didn't love him, I guess that he thought he could change my mind.]_

_{That's the only reason?}_

_[Well...he kinda found out that I was in love with someone else...]_

_{Who?}_

I never got the chance to answer him because class was dismissed, Though I wasn't sure I would. Harry followed me out of the classroom, but didn't let the conversation end.

"Is it too much for me to ask?" His voice was gentle and quiet as to not let anyone else overhear.

I shook my head, my hair flying around me. "I just don't want to say just yet."

I could feel his hand guiding me through the crowd, gently yet surely. He didn't say anything but I could feel the worry he held within. Eventually the crowd thinned out and went into there perspective classes. Harry guided me further up the hall till we reached the stairs leading to the astromony tower. I went up them with little convincing, after all I did have a free period. When we reached the top he went past me to the rails and looked up at the sky.

"Is something wrong?" I asked walking up behind him gently.

He sighed.

* * *

><p>Harry's Pov<p>

Yes, it hurt that he was in love with someone else, but a part of me hoped that it was me. Prayed that it was me. He walked up behind me and whispered, asking if something was wrong. I wanted to laugh -bitterly- and tell him the truth, but I just shook my head and looked at the sky. A couple of minutes passed in silence, with me ranting in my head that I shouldn't get so attached to someone that might leave.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

I turned and looked at him, a god in his own right. His normally slicked back hair was hanging around him face, framing his porceiln skin. His grey eyes had speck of blue in them, magnifing the worry he held. His body was thin but he filled it out magnificently.

"I just need you to trust me."

"I can't trust you, not right now. Last time I poured my all into someone I got burned. Can't you understand why I am hesitant?"

I smiled sadly, "More than you know. I won't hurt you."

I walked up to him and gently laid my hand on his cheek, smiling when he leaned into it. My other arm snaked around his waist pulling him closer. I guided his face up and looked into his eyes for a moment before gently pressing my lips to him. Joy coursed through my veins when he responded to me. Gently I ran my tounge over his bottom lip and smiled whenhe allowed me in. For a few minutes we fought for dominace until he finally gave in and let me take over. I broke the kiss for air and looked down at his flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

"I'm just scared... that you'll leave me." He whispered.

"I won't leave you, but if you ever want to chase after this guy your in love with I will step aside."

"Why?"

"Because when you love someone you'll go out of your way to make them happy. Even if it hurts you."

He took in a sharp breath of air and looked up at me with confusion in his eyes.

"You would let me love someone else?"

I nodded sadly, "If they made you happy."

* * *

><p>Draco POV~<p>

I could feel the tears run down my cheeks as I looked into his eyes. He meant every word of it, and it hurt himto know I would leave. He looked at me in confusion and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Don't cry Draco. I'll be okay."

"But I'll hurt you, just like Blaise hurt me."

He smiled sadly, "Yes, but I accept this hurt. You didn't."

The words 'It's you' were stuck in my throat. I wanted so badly to tell him that I had always loved him but the lump in my throat refused to let me. I smiled up at him and rested my head on his shoulder. He deserved to know.

* * *

><p><strong>So thank you all for the subscriptions. I know it took a while to update, but I wanted a decent chapter. Please review as to what you think.<strong>

**Wynter**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a bit tired of center line so I am going to have it normal from now on. Enjoy!**

Harry's POV~

We went back to my room after that; he was keeping something to himself but I knew better than to push it. After getting into my room I went to the kitchen and started rummaging around for noodles and tomato sauce. Pulling out a pan I filled it up with water and dumped the noodles into it. I heard soft footfalls come up behind me and smiled.

"Do you want to help?"

He came up beside me and shifted foot to foot. "What are you doing?"

"Making Spaghetti."

He nodded and then chuckled lightly, "I have no idea what that is."

I laughed and handed him a pot, "Just pour in that sauce and put it on the stove."

I watched him wrestle with the can for a moment before he pulled out his wand and waved it.

"Wait, Draco-"

It was too late, the can swelled and exploded all over us. His shocked face busted my self-control and I burst out laughing.

"What was that?" He asked

"No spell works to open cans, you have to use a can opener." I said with still laughing.

We spent the next hour cleaning and with me teaching Draco how to make Spaghetti. Afterword's we sat on the couch laughing over the old times.

Eventually we fell asleep next to each other, each dreaming about the other.

Third Party POV~

Draco woke up with his arms around him and with Harry's breath on my face. Smiling, he carefully extracted himself from Harry's grasp and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the tap he waited for the water to warm up. After a few minutes he stripped and stepped in, sighing in relief when the hot water hit his back.

Draco heard a small step outside and looked up, Harry was watching him.

"I was worried when I woke up and you were gone…"

Draco smiled and slid open the glass door, "Join me?"

Harry's breathe quickened and he nodded. His boxers slid off and he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Immediately his hands went to Draco's waist and his lips searched for his. Draco moaned and pressed his eager body into Harry's, which was as willing as he was. Draco tilted his head back and gasped as Harry found the weak spot on his neck.

"Draco…" Harry's voice was husky with need as he cupped Draco's chin with a strong hand and turned Draco's head until he could cover the other's mouth with his own, his other hand sliding over Draco's chest, stomach and then even lower. The water making everything slippery and slick. Draco drove him crazy, made him ache and need and long like no other.

He moaned into Harry's mouth rolling his hips to push into his hand. This was exactly what he'd needed and wanted, this man that set his blood on fire and made his heart yearn. He scratched up Harry's thighs lightly, the water making his nails soft so they glided more than scraped against the skin. The need he felt built higher as Harry stroked him and made him harder, the slickness of soap and water adding a layer of delicious sensation on top of an already perfect touch.

Harry couldn't help but rock against Draco, his aching cock sliding between Draco's arsecheeks, making him moan into their kiss. He abandoned Draco's mouth to latch on to Draco's neck, kissing and licking and hating that he had to be careful not to leave a mark. He wanted to mark Draco, bite down and show the world that this glorious man belonged to him. He cupped Draco's balls and massaged them gently as he continued to rut against that almost illegally delectable behind.

"Oh gods. The things you do to me Harry," Draco groaned and shifted his feet a little wider apart, angling his head to give Harry better access to his neck. He pushed back against Harry's groin and licked his lips at the evidence of his lover's hunger. "Please, no waiting Harry. I want you, I want you so much."

"Merlin, I want you too Draco." Harry turned him around and pushed Draco up against the tiled wall, coming to stand before him. He lifted Draco's hips up and made him wrap his legs around his waist as he claimed Draco's mouth once more. A muttered, wandless spell had his fingers slippery. He slipped his fingers between Draco's cheeks and circled the tiny, pink rosette before pressing one finger inside, groaning at the heat and clinging tightness.

Draco made a mewling sound and tried to push back against that invading finger. It was not nearly enough. He drew Harry's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it in time to the shallow little thrusts that maddening finger made. He wiggled his hand around and managed to wrap his fingers around Harry's cock, making a pleased sound as he ran his hand up and down the hard shaft.

"Oh fuck!" Harry bucked into Draco's hand as he locked his knees in place so they wouldn't buckle from the pleasure. He inserted another finger, frigging Draco gently with them as he stretched his lover in a hurry. He couldn't wait to be inside his beloved. When he was one with Draco he felt at home, in that moment it was just the two of them, nothing else mattered at all. "Are you ready Pretty one? I want to be inside you, feel you clench and move around me as I spread you open." He panted in Draco's hear and suckled his soft lobe as his fingers moved faster inside that tight channel.

"Yes. Fuck yes. I need you in me, now Harry, right now." He shuddered and moaned and panted, "Come on lover, make me scream."

"Fuck yeah." Harry groaned and pulled his fingers out as he positioned himself, sliding into his lover in one go until his balls rested flush against Draco's bum cheeks. He had to still himself a moment so that he wouldn't blow just from the sensation of being inside his lover before he placed his hands on Draco's narrow hips and pulled the other even deeper onto his cock before he started to move, his face buried in the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco made a wine and braced his shoulders against the shower wall, using the leverage to push back into Harry's thrusts. "Oh yes, yes that's right where I want you. Fuck you fill me up so good." His hands went to Harry's shoulders and gripped the wet, slick skin. "Ah, ahhhhn more gods more fuck me harder Harry."

Harry grunted and complied with his lover's demands, snapping his hips quicker and harder as he fucked Draco into the wall. He raised his head and traced open mouthed kisses over Draco's neck, chin and cheek until he could kiss Draco lazily, thrusting his tongue inside Draco's mouth in the same rhythm as he fucked him.

He cried out and pushed back and welcomed Harry's tongue in with the same fervor as he welcomed the push and pull of Harry's cock inside him. His legs tightened around his lover's hips, a sharp, ecstatic yelp escaping as sparks flew behind his eyes when Harry managed to thrust directly against his prostate. The water sluiced over them both like another pair of hands and Draco could feel his orgasm drawing close, his muscles tightening in preparation. He moaned into Harry's mouth, his nails digging into the broad shoulders, spurring him on and demanding more, demanding everything Harry could give him.

Harry's rhythm stuttered as he came closer to climaxing, Draco felt so incredibly good in his arms, around him, rippling and tightening and Harry couldn't take it. With the kiss growing desperate he moved one of his hands from Draco's hip and reached between them, fisting Draco's cock with long smooth strokes. "Come on Pretty one, come for me...Let go."

"Oh, oh fuck, Harry!" Draco's body arched, his arms coming up around Harry's neck and holding tight as that touch to his cock sent him flying over and he screamed out his orgasm. He shuddered against Harry the pleasure swamping him in waves of lightning and fire. Such a delicious burn.

Thrusting a few more times as Draco shivered and constricted around him Harry growled out his release as he emptied himself deep inside his lover. He panted and struggled to remain on his feet as it felt as if his spine, soul and heart had been sucked out of him through his cock and into Draco. Draco owned him, every last part of him and Harry had to bite his tongue sharply to stop the words of love and adoration that wanted to slip out.

**Hope you all enjoyed the lemon! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's POV~

Love was suppose to be simple, it was suppose to be easy, and it was suppose to last a lifetime. Yet I had learned over the course of my life that love was anything but what it was suppose to be. I love Harry, but I feared him. I love Harry but I do not trust him. I loved Blaise, but he hurt me and then left me. Every bad experience, every bad memory, every scar was a constant reminder to me that I had been hurt. Every time I find myself happy with Harry I think of what Blaise did to me. I know it isn't fair, but how do you elemenate fear?

There is only one answer, a spell even the great Harry Potter wouldn't cast. It was dark and dangerous, it needed the power of two wizards, and it was forbidden amongst students at Hogwarts. Yet despite all this I found myself in the Room of Requirement with an older student who didn't care if I got hurt. I had it all set up, the runes drwn perfectly, the candles just so, and the words carefully practiced in my head. Now all we had left to do was complete the ritual.

"You realize that you will have no memory of Blaise after this is over right? Every moment you were alone will be gone and those in which you were around others he will just disappear. As if he never existed."

I nodded and smiled at her with relief. "It's the only way Daphne, the only way I can love Harry like he deserves to be loved."

She sighed and motioned for me to get into the circle, "Let us begin then."

I closed my eyes as I felt her magic wash over my body and into my mind. It was painful, to say the least, but I found myself giving into the magic instead of fighting it. I wanted this. I felt my feet lift from the ground as hermagic furrowed deeper into my memories. Ones of me and Blaise alone together, playing quiddich, and laughing with friends flashed in front of me. They kept going until we reached the first one, the one of his mother introducing us. I had smiled at him so big that day, glad to have a friend other than my turtle. Suddenly I let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the floor, blacking out...

**Sorry for the delay. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV ~

Seeing Draco walk up to me with a smile on his face was a shock to say the least. For the past few days he had been secretive and nervous around me. Everytime I walked towards him he would flinch, unable to get the memories of Blaise to leave him alone. Yet now it was as if he never exsisted.

"Morning Harry." Draco said sitting next to me and kissing my cheek.

"...Morning?"

He reached around Hermione to grab some toast and started talking to her about the charms homework. Needless to say he had us all confused.

"Draco, are you okay?" I asked putting my hand on his arm.

He looked at me confused, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just you've been acting odd for the past few days and now its like nothing happened."

Recognition flickered in his eyesfor a moment before it was replaced with a smile, "Everything is taken care of Harry. Don't worry about it okay? Now come on, we need to head to class."

I was pulled along towards potions in a stuper, still wondering why Draco was acting so odd.I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Blaise step out in front of Draco.

Draco's POV~

I stumbled backa bit when one of the guys in my house stepped out in front of me. I squinted up at him and grimanced.

"Watch where your going!" I snarled and went to go around him.

I admit it was odd for me not to recongnize him, he was in my year and house.

"Oh, so blondy grew some balls? I admit Potter Ilike how fiesty you've made him."

Confused I looked at Harry, "Do you know him?"

Harry's expression was bewildered to say the least and he didn't look like he was going tosay anything so I turned back to the boy and glared.

"I don't know who you are and I could honestly care less but I suggest you get out of my way before I rip a new hole in your ass."

His eyes went wide before he smirked and got close to me.

"Now you know I never bottom Dray, and you should be careful how you talk to me." He said running his finger along my jaw.

I shoved him back and spat in his face.

"NEVER touch me again you impurtent prat!"

I quickly went around him dragging Harry with me. We were almost at the classroom when he stopped me and turned me around.

"What was that?"

I shurgged, "Stupid arse wasn't listening."

"Draco, do you honestly expect me to believe that you don't know who that was?"

I nod, "I don't, I admit it's odd but I really have no recollection of him."

**REVIEW!...please?**


End file.
